


Starlight Dancing

by r0xxane



Category: South Park
Genre: Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0xxane/pseuds/r0xxane
Summary: Damien shows up at Pips place asking him to join him on his night adventure to the local graveyard





	Starlight Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English is choppy

Night fell upon the town, 

Pip Pirrup sat on his bed about ready to lie down and rest.

_ Tap tap. _

"Hmm?"

_ Scrape… _

"W-what are you doing?!" Pip shrieked, rushing to his now opening window.

He knew well who this was.

"Hey Phillip, great you're not asleep!"

"What are you doing?" He reached for Damien's extended hand, pulling him through the window. He toppled on the floor of the Brits room.

"Grab your coat we're going to the graveyard!"

"Oh I beg your pardon?"

"Come on Phillip! It's special!" He softly begged the other.

"At this hour? It's already night fall and soon it will be dark out." Pip stood affront of the other, arms crossed.

"The perfect time! C'mon." Damien smirked and climbed through the window again.

"Wait wait we can just use the—"

_ Boof _

"Front door.."

\---

Damien wait outside the front door for Pip to get dressed and pull on some shoes.

Sure enough, the door opened and out walked the Brit.

"I say, it's rather cool out tonight are you not cold?"

"Freezing, c'mon let's go!" He lead the way to the nearby church, the open gates to the graveyard hauntingly covered in overgrown vines made the blonde do a double take.

"Cool right?" Damien was smiling.

"Mmm.." Pip was caught off guard when Damien stopped walking and extended his hand.

"Can I offer you to dance?"

"Dance? Pfft!" He brought his hand to the others, pulling them a little closer so they could move.

"H-hey I'm supposed to lead." 

"My apologies, Damien but I've been dying to dance with you for a while, truthfully." Pip closed his eyes, humming softly.

"W-wha.." Damien didn't fight it, his face did dust with a warm blush at the start.

Pip slowly led them in a dance to the sound's of the life around them. 

A bit ironic there was so much life in a graveyard.

Damien stepped semi aggressively in the direction Pip stepped, he wasn't very good at this, but Pip knew this of course and he went slow for that exact reason.

"Step lighter next time, hmm?" Pip smiled at him.

Damien looked at the other, his face heated.

He had a smile that drove him to actually try at this even more than he did before.

"Mhmm.." Damien looked down and watched his feet as he stepped with Pip.

"It's more natural when you don't look at your feet, allow yourself to just move swiftly." Pip looked into Damien's eyes as they came up to meet with his.

Damien kept his hand in Pips and the other on his shoulder.

_ He was right. This was a lot more natural and he felt a lot more confident not looking down at his feet now as well. _

This kept up for another good four minutes.

Pip slowly let go of the other's hand, moving his hand off the others side.

"Well Damien, I'd say you've been practicing, no?" Pip let a bright smile form across his face.

"Not at all, it's.. probably good that you took the lead, I would have never been able to do all that." He admitted to himself, laughing it off immediately after. Damien silently reached out, brushing his hand with Pips.

Pip got the message and without looking, he took Damien's hand back into his.

"Told you it was cold out tonight."

Damien wanted to object to his words but he couldn't, they sat down near the edge of the graveyard, leant back against their hands and the grass.

"Phillip..?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I uh.." Pip turned to look at Damien, almost with concern.

"Oh! Look!" He pointed to the night sky through the parting in the trees, Pip turned to look where he was pointing. 

_ Shooting stars—no, a meteor shower. _

"Oh! Damien this is why you brought me here!" Pip chirped at the realization. He was happy.

"Mhm.. and I want to.. thank you everything you've done." Damien kept his eye on the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"How you helped me and stuff.."

"You're being rather vague, Damien."

"Hnng.. like, with how you taught me about life on this earth better than books could, and helped me be a better person." Damien nervously put his hand behind his head.

Pip was very flattered by the demons words.

"Well.. I owe it to you." 

"Phillip I.."

"Yes?"

"I find myself feeling rather happy here. Well, not just here! Like everywhere!.. with you." Damien was blabbering on now.

"Is that so?"

"It really is so! You know?! Like.. uh hold on!" Damien got up to his feet and headed to a bush.

"Damien?"

"Hold on, one second!" Damien took only moments before he headed back with his hands behind his back. 

Pip cocked his head to the side, not completely oblivious but only half confused.

"These.. for you." Damien whipped a handful of flowers from behind his back. Common Daisy's, dandelions, and bluebells.

Nonetheless, he was happy, took them into his hands, smiling up at Damien.

"How sweet, thank you Damien!"

"Now, Phillip I need to ask you something."

"No, I think I need to ask you something."

"Wait what?" 

"Damien do you think more of us? If not do you plan to?" He asked it with such confidence and trust in his tone.

Damien sat back down next to the other.

"I do.. right now. Yes." He admitted. 

"Wonderful!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around the other.

Damien was a bit taken aback but he quickly reacted and hugged the other, letting a warm smile form on his lips.

"This is rather lovely." Pip backed up a bit, releasing from the hug. Damien stood up again.

"Can I lead this time?" He out stretched his hand down to the other.

Blue eyes met with red and he blinked as he nodded, taking the others hand.


End file.
